<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Было или не было by Rubiks_Cube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191398">Было или не было</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube'>Rubiks_Cube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего волшебнее с Ибо в жизни не происходило. Это было как Гран-При вселенной, и он на первом месте, а вместо кубка – улыбка этого человека в неограниченное пользование. Еще никогда его желания не сбывались с той же скоростью, что и возникали. Ибо всерьез опасался, что это сон.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Было или не было</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* 1 *</p><p>В этот бар Ибо притащили ребята. С претензией, что Ибо скоро прирастет к своему мотоциклу и окончательно превратится в такого осовремененного кентавра. И если так дальше пойдет, в один прекрасный день им грозит по-дружески кидать ему морковку в бокс. Ибо покрутил пальцем у виска на это нелепое сравнение, а вдобавок на то, что его — гонщика с расписанием тренировок и соревнований плотнее, чем буфера у хентайных барышень, — притащили в бар.<br/>
— Вы бы мне еще кокаина предложили, идиоты, — бурчал он над своим стаканом швепса.<br/>
Но в глубине души ощущал любопытство. Он и правда давненько никуда не выбирался. На треке и скорости ему было проще, чем с людьми. Но тут он мог молчать в привычной компании, и никто не пытался выяснить, почему у него такое мрачное выражение лица — все уже давно привыкли.<br/>
— Напомни, когда тебя у нас забирают? — спросил Сонджу, закидывая руку Ибо на плечо.<br/>
— Прекрати. Я вообще-то домой еду. Миллион лет там не был. Уже по-китайски понимаю с трудом.<br/>
— А что тебе здесь не нравится? — подхватил Вэньхань. — Нормально же катались. Народ тебя любит, и спонсоры не обижают. Япония с ее Ямахой готова на руках носить. А если Сонджу лишнего себе позволяет, ты только скажи… — кровожадно улыбнулся он.<br/>
— Ну не опять, ребят, — закатил глаза Ибо. — Мы уже миллион раз об этом говорили. Мне нравится контракт. Я же не на другую планету переезжаю. Мы так же будем видеться на соревнованиях и сборах.<br/>
— Наш мальчик совсем вырос, — смахнул фальшивую слезу Исюань.<br/>
— Ваш мальчик сейчас вам по шее пропишет, если продолжите в том же духе. Не посмотрю, что я самый младший.<br/>
— Ты такой злой, потому что не пьешь, — хихикнул Сынён.<br/>
Но Ибо не обиделся. Если начать сейчас разбираться в том, что им тоже не следовало бы пить накануне завтрашней тренировки, можно было испортить весь вечер.<br/>
— И не пей, — щедро позволил Сонджу с барского плеча. — Но повеселиться ты просто обязан. Считай, что это наша отвальная в честь твоего отъезда.<br/>
— Еще три недели впереди, — напомнил ему Ибо.<br/>
— Значит, тренировка перед ней. Ты же у нас самый ответственный. Тебе ли не знать, как важны тренировки.<br/>
— Лучше б мы в караоке пошли, — вздохнул Ибо.<br/>
— Еще чего! — фыркнул Сынён. — Чтобы ты опять нас всех зачитал своим рэпом?<br/>
— Что значит «моим»? — возмутился Ибо, но договорить ему не дали, сдергивая со стула и утаскивая в четыре пары рук на танцпол.<br/>
И хотя Ибо не жаловал такую музыку, танцевать ему нравилось. Гораздо больше, чем переубеждать ребят в том, что он их не бросает.<br/>
У этого бара был потешный коридор, который вел к туалетам и курилке, расписанный граффити и подсвеченный ультрафиолетовыми лампами. В нем-то Ибо и столкнулся с незнакомым парнем, когда рассматривал стены.<br/>
— Простите, — как-то ласково улыбнулся парень.<br/>
— Ничего, — сказал Ибо, заморгал, сбитый с толку, и под действием необъяснимой магии этой улыбки не сразу сообразил разжать пальцы, которыми прихватил парня за плечи.<br/>
А когда уже дошел до двери уборной, зачем-то посмотрел незнакомцу вслед. Наверное, для того, чтобы увидеть, как тот тоже обернулся, улыбнулся еще раз нерешительно и растаял в толпе.<br/>
Ибо не искал его специально глазами, но тот все равно нашелся у барной стойки и, судя по всему, прощался со своими друзьями. А когда те ушли, оставив его одного, Ибо снялся со своего стула. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Он никогда и ни к кому не подходил вот так. А если быть честным, никак не подходил. За еще одной улыбкой? Зачем, Ибо? Это было неважно. Даже улыбки было достаточно, хотя Ибо знал, что на ней одной не остановится.<br/>
— Ты куда? — окликнул его Вэньхань.<br/>
— В туалет.<br/>
— Но ты же только что оттуда.<br/>
— Может, у меня от ваших рож живот прихватывает.<br/>
— Ах ты сопляк неблагодарный, — запричитал Вэньхань ему вслед, но Ибо было фиолетово.<br/>
Парень пил… апельсиновый сок.<br/>
— Странно оставаться в баре одному, если ты не пьешь алкоголь, — нашел что ляпнуть Ибо. Он почему-то был ужасно рад, что их знакомство — если ему все-таки повезет — случится не по пьяни. В особенности с учетом того, что по жизни не пил сам. Ни в силу профессиональных требований, ни просто из вкусовых предпочтений.<br/>
Парень обернулся, и на его лице снова расцвела мягкая улыбка. Уже почти родная, Ибо был околдован вместе с потрохами и суматошными мыслями.<br/>
— От тебя тоже не пахнет алкоголем.<br/>
Ибо захлопал глазами — вот так наблюдение.<br/>
— А твои друзья пьют.<br/>
— Их ты тоже нюхал? — фыркнул Ибо.<br/>
— Нет, — улыбнулся парень шире, — просто увидел. Воду так шотами не глушат.<br/>
— Не только красивый, но еще и наблюдательный, — вырвалось у Ибо.<br/>
Он сам не понял, как так вышло. Да у него обычно слова не допросишься. А тут словно бесы попутали. Парень на секунду смущенно опустил глаза, но тут же вскинул их снова:<br/>
— Меня Сяо Чжань зовут.<br/>
— А я Ибо. Ван. Ван Ибо то есть.<br/>
— Очень приятно, Ибо. Твое лицо кажется мне знакомым. Мы не встречались раньше?<br/>
В груди Ибо кольнуло досадой.<br/>
— Ты поэтому обернулся? Пытался вспомнить, кто я?<br/>
Сяо Чжань задумчиво постучал пальцами по губам.<br/>
— Нет. Я обернулся, потому что мне захотелось. А что не так? Ты занял у меня в детстве денег и не вернул?<br/>
— Если и да, то я не помню, — ухмыльнулся Ибо. — Но все равно готов вернуть. Хочешь, угощу тебя чем-нибудь?<br/>
Однако Сяо Чжань покачал головой:<br/>
— У меня этот сок скоро из ушей польется.<br/>
Ибо на мгновение потерялся и даже успел запаниковать, что сейчас вот так все и закончится. Его почти потянуло схватить Сяо Чжаня за руку, чтобы удержать. Но тот остановил этот приступ одной своей крошечной заговорщической улыбкой:<br/>
— Но раз мы с тобой оба не пьем, то я предлагаю побег.<br/>
— Побег? — в замешательстве переспросил Ибо.<br/>
— Да, — ответил Сяо Чжань.<br/>
И Ибо тоже просветлел лицом, когда до него дошло.<br/>
— Тогда идем сейчас к ребятам. Ты улыбаешься, они в ступоре, а я по-тихому тырю куртку со стула. Скажу им, что выйду тебя проводить, и дело в шляпе.<br/>
— Что? — прыснул Сяо Чжань. — Ты слишком высокого мнения о моей улыбке.<br/>
Ибо и хотел бы с ним согласиться, но снова позорно залип, разглядывая его. Слишком высокого? Кажется, кто-то просто катастрофически ее недооценивал.<br/>
— Вот и проверим, — предложил он.<br/>
Если улыбка Сяо Чжаня не сработает на ребят, он тоже сильно не расстроится. Значит, Сяо Чжань так действует только на него. Это и хорошо — меньше волноваться о конкурентах. Но ребята впали в не меньший ступор, чем он. И хотя на этот раз улыбка Сяо Чжаня была немного другой — приветливой, но вежливой, — все равно никто не устоял.<br/>
— Никогда бы не подумал, что так влияю на людей, — смешно сетовал Сяо Чжань, в то время как Ибо подталкивал его к выходу.<br/>
— Вот и не влияй, — посоветовал Ибо ему в спину. — Забудь вообще. Ты же не дурачок какой-то улыбаться всем направо и налево.<br/>
— Мы только познакомились, а ты уже ревнуешь, Ван Ибо? — через плечо поглядывал на него Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— А что, обязательно должно какое-то время пройти? Ты скажи сколько — я таймер поставлю.<br/>
Сяо Чжань хмыкнул:<br/>
— Обойдемся без таймера, — и неожиданно выскользнул из-под его руки, вталкивая Ибо в небольшой закуток почти у самого выхода.<br/>
Ничего волшебнее с Ибо в жизни не происходило. Это было как Гран-При вселенной, и он на первом месте, а вместо кубка — улыбка этого человека в неограниченное пользование. Еще никогда его желания не сбывались с той же скоростью, что и возникали. Ибо всерьез опасался, что это сон.<br/>
— Ибо, — тихо прошептал Сяо Чжань ему в щеку. — Ты не против, если я тебя поцелую?<br/>
— Я против, если ты этого не сделаешь, — проскрипел Ибо, цепляясь одной рукой за его бок.<br/>
Хотелось бросить куртку на пол, чтобы освободить и вторую. Но не хотелось искать ее потом впотьмах. Мало ли, им придется срочно эвакуироваться, если их застукают за непотребщиной приставучие друзья Ибо или кто-нибудь еще.<br/>
Впрочем, Сяо Чжань и сам прекрасно справлялся. Он обхватил лицо Ибо прохладными ладонями и легко коснулся губ, потом снова и еще, чуть прикусил нижнюю, пригладил языком, а следом толкнулся им вглубь рта. Ибо не был монахом, но тут его унесло моментально вместе с остатками глупых мыслей о друзьях и куртке. О каких мыслях вообще шла речь, когда этот красивый человек творил с ним такие восхитительные вещи?<br/>
— Если я проснусь, ты же найдешь меня в реальности? — пробормотал Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань отодвинулся. — Пообещай.<br/>
И тот улыбнулся с нежностью и все еще немного смущенно, будто не целовал Ибо взахлеб несколько секунд назад:<br/>
— Только если ты тоже обещаешь искать меня.<br/>
— К слову, это была самая романтичная фигня, которую я когда-либо говорил. Надеюсь, ты оценил это.<br/>
— Это была самая романтичная фигня, которую я когда-либо слышал. Мне понравилось. А теперь идем гулять. Зря мы, что ли, сбегали?<br/>
— Может, вместо этого сразу ко мне? — проснулась в Ибо наглость и ревнивое собственничество.<br/>
«Чем дальше от чужих глаз, тем лучше», — нашептывал ему внутренний голос. И он в кои-то веки был согласен с этим вечно угрюмым демоном.<br/>
— А как же пообщаться, узнать друг друга поближе? — со смехом заглянул ему в глаза Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Дразнил, и Ибо знал, что получит удовольствие от любого исхода событий. Но все равно подался навстречу, меняя их местами и прижимая Сяо Чжаня к стене. Благо он был способен сделать это и одной рукой. Ему нравилось, как Сяо Чжань действовал на него: как заставлял замирать, сбиваться с мысли, чувствовать себя почти беспомощным. Но в эту игру могли играть двое. Ибо тоже умел такое. О чем ему сообщили темнеющие глаза Сяо Чжаня и то, как он медленно выдохнул и провел языком по губам.<br/>
— Я поэтому и зову, — ткнулся Ибо носом ему под челюстью. — Хочу узнать тебя максимально близко и в самые короткие сроки.<br/>
— Звучит как одна из пикаперских фразочек, Ибо. Романтичная фигня закончилась, так толком и не начавшись?<br/>
— Зато передает суть. Не требуй от меня слишком многого. Я сам удивлен, что еще могу разговаривать, а не булькаю у твоих ног розовой жижей.<br/>
— Ибо… — с усмешкой сказал Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Каждая его улыбка словно дотягивалась до трепыхающегося сердца Ибо напрямую сквозь ребра и водила по нему мягким перышком.<br/>
— Ладно, хорошо. Гулять так гулять, — делано вздохнул Ибо. — Только не улыбайся никому.<br/>
— Совсем-совсем? — шепнул Сяо Чжань ему на ухо.<br/>
— Мне тоже не улыбайся, — подтвердил Ибо, — а то мы далеко не уйдем. У меня либо сердце откажет, либо ноги, либо выдержка.<br/>
— Я… попробую, — не удержался Сяо Чжань и захихикал. А когда Ибо попытался посмотреть на него, отвернулся, пряча лицо у него на плече. — Ох, это будет сложная миссия, — пожаловался он оттуда. — Но я буду стараться, обещаю.</p><p>Было уже достаточно поздно, и улицы по большей части пустовали. А где-то Ибо с Сяо Чжанем нарочно шли неосвещенными переулками. Чтобы можно было не расплетать пальцев и ловить друг друга за плечи и шею для стремительных поцелуев украдкой или откровенно голодных и жадных, на грани приличий и вне чувства реальности.<br/>
Ибо впервые так забивал на утреннюю тренировку. Сколько до нее оставалось? Пять часов или уже три? Сна не было ни в одном глазу, зато в обоих темнело от того, как правильно ощущался Сяо Чжань в его руках. Которого не хотелось отпускать от себя ни на сантиметр, ни на секунду, ни на вдох. И если так на самом деле бывает, то это чертова магия. Ибо был готов ехать на свою тренировку не заходя домой, прямо от очередной стены, которую подпирал спиной Сяо Чжаня, и желательно Сяо Чжаня с собой увезти. Светить перед орущим тренером непроглядной синевой под глазами и обалдело улыбающейся рожей. И пусть хоть выдерут. А потом утащить Сяо Чжаня смотреть и показывать свой мот. А после отвезти его наконец домой. Забрать его из Сеула. Украсть, увезти хоть за пазухой. Ведь если магия, то все обязательно должно получиться, так?<br/>
— О чем ты думаешь, Ибо? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Я же чувствую.<br/>
Они стояли на пустынном светофоре, и широкий проспект был слишком светлым, чтобы в открытую держаться за руки. Поэтому они со смешками подталкивали друг друга в плечи и хватали за края одежды. Но после вопроса Ибо замер, теряя запал.<br/>
— Я через пару недель уезжаю.<br/>
— Надолго?<br/>
— Не знаю. Как пойдет. Но вряд ли меньше, чем на год.<br/>
— Это же… совсем не страшно, Ибо, — наклонил голову Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Им загорелся зеленый, но они остались стоять на месте, глядя друг на друга.<br/>
— Есть же мессендежры, — тихо сказал Сяо Чжань, — голосовые сообщения, видеозвонки, неиссякаемые запасы картинок с котиками и мемчиков, которыми обязательно нужно поделиться посреди ночи…<br/>
— Но это не так, как сейчас.<br/>
— Когда выхода нет, выбирать не приходится.<br/>
— Я не хочу выбирать.<br/>
— А что ты хочешь?<br/>
Сяо Чжань смотрел так спокойно и внимательно, что Ибо смешался, отвел глаза, подумал, а вдруг это магия только для него?<br/>
— Ибо, — коснулся его щеки Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Кажется, ему было плевать на то, что их мог кто-то увидеть. А Ибо — и подавно. Он был так счастлив и неуязвим еще минуту назад, а теперь в его грудь просочился холодок тревоги. Он снова вздохнул и, чтобы отогреть там, где почувствовал мерзенький сквознячок, притянул Сяо Чжаня в объятие.<br/>
— Для начала твой номер телефона, — буркнул он в губы.<br/>
Сяо Чжань усмехнулся, коротко поцеловал его и, вместо того, чтобы обнять в ответ, сам зашарил по карманам Ибо в поисках трубки. А когда забил в нее номер, то нажал вызов и полез за своим телефоном, чтобы продемонстрировать Ибо загоревшийся экран.<br/>
— Еще хочу фото на контакт, — потребовал Ибо, вдохновленный таким послушанием.<br/>
— Мое? — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— Вместе.<br/>
Ибо забрал у него телефон и, смахивая экран на камеру, вытянул руку чуть вверх. Но в последний момент его палец застыл над кнопкой «снять». А когда Сяо Чжань обернулся к нему с немым вопросом, накрыл его губы своими.<br/>
— Ну, — прошептал Сяо Чжань, когда он отстранился, правда, едва-едва, так что шепот превращался во множество микро поцелуев, — теперь уже не так страшно?<br/>
Снимал ли Ибо? Возможно. Важнее было то, что происходило сейчас.<br/>
— Пока ты здесь, вообще ничего не страшно, — сказал Ибо. — Даже то, что через пару часов меня выдерут.<br/>
— Кто посмеет? — хищно прищурился Сяо Чжань.<br/>
И Ибо влюбился в него во второй раз. Или в сто второй, кто же считает?<br/>
— Тренер. Поедешь со мной на тренировку? Покажу тебе, чем я занимаюсь. И не придется расходиться.<br/>
— Если можно, поеду, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — Но сначала надо где-нибудь позавтракать. Я знаю круглосуточное место в центре. Что думаешь?<br/>
— Давай, — кивнул Ибо.<br/>
И когда Сяо Чжань отодвинулся, чтобы открыть в телефоне приложение для вызова такси, нырнул в галерею смотреть фото, которые получились. Что ж, вместе они выглядели… горячо. Жар мгновенно, как шарфом, охватил шею Ибо и покатился тугими волнами вверх в затылок и вниз по позвоночнику. Ибо представил Сяо Чжаня хотя бы вполовину не такого одетого поперек своей кровати, и ему пришлось украдкой сглотнуть вязкую слюну. Он посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня, уткнувшегося в телефон. И тот тоже, как почувствовал, поднял голову, мягко улыбаясь. Увезу, подумал Ибо, хоть за пазухой, как угодно, но увезу. Шагнул к Сяо Чжаню…<br/>
И проснулся.</p><p>* 2 *</p><p>Вечерний колокол давно пробил к отбою, и свечи в цзинши почти догорели. А Ванцзи все еще сидел над гуцинем, но в задумчивости так к нему и не притронулся. В глубине комнаты на кровати за пологом, хмуря брови в беспокойном сне, лежал человек, который был ему дорог, которого он успел полюбить и встречи с которым ждал. Однако клан и сообщество заклинателей, как и шестнадцать лет назад, в один голос непреклонно требовали его головы.<br/>
«Сяо Чжань», — хочет сказать Ибо, но вместо этого его губы складываются в беззвучное: «Вэй Ин».<br/>
Это так странно — чувствовать раздвоенность сознания. Быть согласным с обстоятельствами сна, принимать его мир, логику и причинно-следственные связи. И в то же время знать, что это сон, что человек с непривычно длинными волосами на кровати — его Сяо Чжань, парень, которого Ибо повстречал в другом сне. Узнавать его сквозь пепельную бледность, завернутого в белое традиционное ханьфу. И гадать о том, вспомнит ли этот Сяо Чжань об их предыдущей встрече в другом времени и другом сне.</p><p>Ибо примчался к Сонджу сразу, как проснулся, то есть перед тренировкой, а готов был — вместо неё. Сонджу открыл ему косой спросонья и минут десять слушал, зевая и выразительно поглядывая на часы едва открытым глазом. Спустя еще пять минут сумбурных восклицаний вперемешку с матом он как бы между делом заметил:<br/>
— Ты обкуренный, что ли?<br/>
— Ебнулся? — рыкнул Ибо, ему казалось, что тот над ним издевается. Он видел подвох в каждой обыденной мелочи. — Нормальный я. Говорю же…<br/>
— Если кто тут и ебнулся, то точно не я, — подтянул Сонджу растянутую майку на плече. — Приехал ни свет ни заря, бегаешь тут, видите ли, по потолку, городишь хрен знает что. Какой бар, какой парень? Мы с тобой в последний раз виделись позавчера вечером на трене. И после ты умчал по своим не известным мне делам, а я по своим. Все.<br/>
— Но… — начал было Ибо, однако Сонджу снова его перебил:<br/>
— С чего я вообще должен знать про твоих мужиков? Если ты игнорируешь меня и мои намеки, это не означает, что я караулю тебя под окнами двадцать четыре на семь, как твои малолетние фанаточки. На нет и суда нет. Я вообще думал, что ты у нас мотосексуал и ни на что другое у тебя просто не стоит.<br/>
— Не смешно.<br/>
— Совсем не смешно, — согласился Сонджу, — а дичь какая-то. Ты что, блядь, думаешь, прячу я его тут, что ли? Ну, хочешь, спрячу? Скажи кого. Тебе от этого легче станет?<br/>
— Да не… — смешался Ибо и взлохматил волосы, не зная куда пристроить трясущиеся руки. — Допустим, — решил он зайти с другой стороны, — помнишь, мы ходили в бар?..<br/>
— Тянь-Тянь, радость моя, отвали, по-хорошему прошу. Не было никакого бара. Ты же не пьёшь, какой смысл тебя туда тащить? Чтобы распугивал народ твоей мрачной рожей? Да ты же к своему мотоциклу прирастешь скоро, тебя кроме него ничего не интересует. Так ты с нами и пошёл…<br/>
Сонджу замолчал, разглядывая потерянный вид Ибо, и в конце концов подытожил:.<br/>
— Как по мне, так ты окончательно перегрелся со своими поехавшими тренировками и накануне отъезда. Я бы и сводил тебя в бар, да ты уже задолбал отказываться и придумывать новые поводы не идти. А я задолбался делать вид, что верю им.<br/>
— Не придумывал я…<br/>
— Да-да, все что хочешь — да, только не будем это обсуждать. Я не готов делать это в полвосьмого утра. У меня, между прочим, нет тренировки сегодня. Спасибо, что поинтересовался.<br/>
— Прости, — выдавил Ибо после долгой тягостной паузы.<br/>
— Да че уж там, — Сонджу почесал голую коленку и оглушительно зевнул: — Кофе будешь?<br/>
— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Ибо, а потом сорвался с места, и только входная дверь за ним щелкнула.</p><p>Не было бара, не было встречи. И Сяо Чжаня как будто тоже не было. Никто про него не слышал, и Ибо не знал что думать. Потому что все эти образные «как сон» и «будто бы приснилось» вдруг случились про него. И вопреки поэтичности таких сравнений больно было вполне по-настоящему. А важная для Ибо улыбка принадлежала человеку, который оказался чеширской породы.<br/>
На тренировке он не мог сосредоточиться и едва не навернулся на одном из самых простых поворотов. Вернее, навернулся, но положил мот всухую, не поцарапал даже, только защиту ободрал да бедром ударился. Но с трека его, естественно, выгнали, гонщики — народ суеверный. Ребята еще что-то кричали ему вслед, однако Ибо свалил не оборачиваясь, злой на все и вся.<br/>
Дома он выпил снотворного, потому что болело отбитое бедро, голова и в груди, а тело колотило адреналином от падения и потери…<br/>
И очутился в цзинши.</p><p>Когда на кровати за пологом пошевелились, Ибо поднялся с места у низкого столика, за которым сидел, и приблизился. А пока шел — эти смехотворные пять шагов через полумрак традиционного дома со спартанской обстановкой, — не мог отделаться от мысли, что его не узнают. Сяо Чжань на кровати посмотрел на него чуть расфокусированным, мутным, но все еще нежными взглядом и тихо выдохнул:<br/>
— Лань Чжань.<br/>
Ибо пришлось сесть с ним рядом — он почти упал, — потому что ноги его не держали. А еще спустя пару секунд Сяо Чжань моргнул, свел брови и посмотрел на него с замешательством.<br/>
— Ибо? — прошептал он на пробу.<br/>
У Ибо словно Луаньцзан с плеч упала. Его накрыло и придавило такой сокрушительной волной эйфории, что он клещом вцепился в руки Сяо Чжаня, которые лежали поверх одеяла, и принялся их целовать и тереться носом, как какой-то щенок.<br/>
— Ибо… — улыбался Сяо Чжань над его головой, морщился на неловкие движения, потому что сам тоже тянулся навстречу, а его рану на животе никто не отменял. И повторял, словно заклинание: — Ибо, — как если бы боялся, что тот мог оказаться кем-то другим или попросту растает без следа.<br/>
— Ты помнишь нашу встречу в баре? — пожаловался Ибо между поцелуями. — И коридор этот дурацкий с граффити. И как поцеловал меня. Умоляю, скажи, что помнишь. Я чуть умом наутро не тронулся, когда ребята сказали мне, что ничего не было…<br/>
— Помню, Ибо. Я все помню. Я так же проснулся и могу себе представить, в каком ты был ужасе. Потому что я был в таком же.<br/>
Ибо поднял на него почти счастливые глаза, но помимо улыбки различил на лице Сяо Чжаня легкое напряжение.<br/>
— Черт, тебе больно? — спохватился он, замирая и прекращая возню.<br/>
— Уже почти нет, — отмахнулся Сяо Чжань. — Скорее тянет. На подвиги не сгожусь, но обнять тебя у меня сил хватит. Полежишь со мной?<br/>
— Да, да… — согласился Ибо и зашарил взглядом в поисках, где в его наряде развязывается пояс.<br/>
— Я помогу, — сказал Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Одна из его ладоней выскользнула из пальцев Ибо, провела мимоходом по скуле, пригладила на шее мурашки и вышитые облака на вороте, погрела пару секунд у сердца, толкнула в напрягшийся пресс и принялась наконец распутывать потайной узел.<br/>
— И как ты догадался? — пробормотал Ибо, который все это время, не отрываясь, следил за ее манипуляциями.<br/>
— М-м-м… Не уверен. Быть может, я актер, и мне часто приходится играть в исторических дорамах? — фыркнул Сяо Чжань и добавил на недоумеващий взгляд Ибо: — Ты тоже не можешь вспомнить факты о своей реальной жизни или только я?<br/>
— Я… — задумался Ибо и принялся нервно покусывать губу, — похоже, тоже. Я не смог вспомнить, как называлось то место, где мы с тобой познакомились. И ребята, как ты понимаешь, мне не помогли.<br/>
— А я пытался вспомнить номер телефона, который высветился на экране и который я сохранял себе в контакты. У меня хорошая память на цифры, но тут я не преуспел даже в коде оператора.<br/>
— И как быть? Боюсь, что даже если ты напишешь свой номер на мне — если, конечно, вспомнишь его сейчас, — то я навряд ли проснусь с этой надписью утром. А уж вспомню ее — тем более вряд ли.<br/>
Сяо Чжань наконец справился с его поясом, и Ибо начал стягивать одежду с плеч слой за слоем. На последней, самой тонкой, почти прозрачной рубахе он поймал прямой пристальный взгляд Сяо Чжаня и нерешительно сглотнул:<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Ты такой красивый с длинными волосами. Не снимай последнюю. Так даже красивее.<br/>
— А без них? Без волос в смысле. С короткими я имею в виду, — заворчал Ибо, отводя глаза и без особой бережности отпихивая в сторону ком бело-голубого шелка.<br/>
— Любой. Но так мне тоже нравится.<br/>
— Тоже. А вот мне бы больше понравилось, если бы мы были обычными и не во сне.<br/>
— Хочешь сказать, что длинные волосы мне не идут? — протянул Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Отвлекал Ибо от дурных мыслей, к гадалке не ходи. Ибо хотел посмотреть на него сердито, хотел, чтобы тот сам почувствовал, какую чушь сморозил. Но замер не снова, а опять. И у него язык не повернулся соврать:<br/>
— Идут.<br/>
— Тогда почему ты все еще сидишь там, а не лежишь рядом? — шепотом спросил Сяо Чжань. — Даешь мне шанс налюбоваться?<br/>
— Да ну прекрати, — окончательно покраснел Ибо и полез к Сяо Чжаню под одеяло с головой.</p><p>Сяо Чжаню хватило сил не только обнять его. Тот сначала долго, как какой-то тактильный маньяк, водил руками легко или с нажимом по прозрачному шелку и телу Ибо под ним, а потом принялся этот шелк задирать, не снимая до конца. Ему нравился контраст прохладной скользкой ткани и горячей бархатной кожи. Вот так прелюдия, кусал губы Ибо и, вздрагивая, тяжело дышал в любезно подставленное плечо, и никакого секса не надо. Это тоже что-то традиционное или в реальности так тоже можно?<br/>
— Может, я художник? — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань ему на ухо. — Чувствую в себе какую-то неконтролируемую страсть к красивым вещам: шелк этот, обстановка вокруг, твои волосы… ты сам. Просто глаз не оторвать и дышать нечем.<br/>
— И не отрывай. Я совсем не против. А вот дышать все-таки придется, ты нам еще пригодишься. Ради такого дела можно и подышать.<br/>
— Не дразни меня, лао Ван. У меня был целый день на сожаления, что мы не поехали к тебе, как ты просил. И я успел всякого себе напредставлять…<br/>
— День? — удивился Ибо. — Мне почему-то кажется, что я сдался быстрее.<br/>
— Как это?<br/>
— Помню, что был зол и пил снотворное. А по какой причине — нет.<br/>
— Надеюсь, не из-за меня, — мягко поцеловал его Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— А я надеюсь, что из-за тебя. Меня, конечно, ужасно бесит, что в памяти все обрывками, но я определенно не хочу забывать тебя самого.<br/>
— Ты такой романтик, Ибо. Это же надо было вляпаться в парня из сна…<br/>
— Блин, не говори так, — укусил Ибо Сяо Чжаня за язык. Сяо Чжань зашипел от боли и неожиданности, но его дыхание красноречиво сбилось, а пальцы вцепились насмерть там, где держали. — Не хочу думать о том, что ты из сна. Хочу думать, что мы просто спим вместе. В смысле одновременно… — попытался Ибо исправиться, но сначала отвлекся на подлое хихиканье Сяо Чжаня, а потом на месть ему же за неуместное веселье.<br/>
И да, длинные волосы Сяо Чжаня он в конечном итоге тоже оценил. Очень их было удобно наматывать на кулак, чтобы добраться до тонкой кожи на горле.</p><p>Ибо проснулся, как и не спал вовсе: то есть ни разу не отдохнувший и с четким ощущением, что все было по-настоящему. Только в настоящем его окружала обычная сеульская квартира, в которой ему оставалось дожить от силы недели две. И лежал он в своей кровати один.</p><p>* 3 *</p><p>А следом за этим случилось несколько ночей, за которые Ибо не просто не отдохнул, но и вымотался еще больше. Ночей, в которые Сяо Чжань ему не приснился.<br/>
Мысли о произошедшем, о том, что все было лишь сном, и о том, что этого больше не повторится, мешали Ибо заснуть. А когда он все-таки засыпал, то его накрывало глухой черной пустотой, которая пугала еще больше. Отчего он просыпался и подолгу пил воду на темной кухне, глядя в окно или вслепую таращась в новостные ленты. Но ни там, ни там не было ни следа Сяо Чжаня.<br/>
Тренировки одна за другой летели коту под хвост. «Может, мне не надо в Китай?» — подумал Ибо после очередной выволочки от тренера. — «Может, вселенная так намекает мне и моим новым спонсорам, что я должен остаться здесь? Или что?» Однако у вселенной не было пояснительных комментариев на этот счет.<br/>
Но после того, как посреди разговора с ребятами Ибо чуть не выскочил на дорогу, потому что на другой стороне улицы ему померещился знакомый силуэт, дома его заперли официально и по всей строгости: без ключей от мота, зато с неограниченной доставкой еды из ближайших ресторанов. «Чтобы отдохнул, выспался и пришел в себя», — гласило пожелание менеджера. Ибо сжал зубы на это «выспался», но делать вид, что все в порядке, ему тоже давалось нелегко. Так что посидеть немного дома в тишине было не самой плохой перспективой.</p><p>В следующий раз, когда Ибо очнулся во сне, вокруг было белым-бело. Но это была искусственная белизна, стерильная и болезненная, с резким запахом лекарств и писком приборов жизнеобеспечения. Хотя в центре этой безрадостной пустоты все же нашлось пятно, на котором отдыхал глаз. В помятом халате и с синими тенями под ресницами, но такой знакомой и нужной улыбкой, сейчас блеклой, вымученной и все-таки — с облегчением.<br/>
Тело Ибо ощущалось ватным и не слушалось. Язык и тот ворочался с трудом. Зато вот руке, которую грел Сяо Чжань в своих ладонях, было лучше всех. «Гу Вэй», — прочитал Ибо на его бейджике рядом со значком госпиталя.<br/>
— Теперь ты мой доктор? — проскрипел он пересохшим горлом. — Какая прелесть. Не мог найти халатик покороче?<br/>
Сяо Чжань на своем месте фыркнул и, прикрывая глаза, прижался щекой к его ладони.<br/>
— Я не твой лечащий врач. Просто увидел, как тебя привезли на отделение. В окровавленной форме… Кажется, в этом сне ты полицейский. А я... гастроэнтеролог, что ли.<br/>
— Для меня ты всегда будешь кардиохирургом. Доктор, не хотите послушать мое сердце? Что-то барахлит…<br/>
Сяо Чжань с беспокойством поднял голову, но, углядев кривую усмешку Ибо, вздохнул.<br/>
— Нет нужды, — улыбнулся он с грустью, — у меня с моим те же проблемы. Что с нами происходит, Ибо? И что нам с этим делать? Я, вроде, и понимаю, что это сон, но каждый раз он так реален. Я дышу, ощущаю вкусы и запахи, чувствую тепло твоей руки и как ты нужен мне. И знаю, что это лишь фрагмент реальности, а утром я снова проснусь дома.<br/>
— Где это «дома»? Чтобы найти тебя, чтобы удостовериться, что мы оба настоящие, я должен знать, где искать тебя.<br/>
— Я… не знаю, — тихо ответил Сяо Чжань. — Мне казалось, какие-то вещи я помню отчетливо: улицы и события, людей. Но стоит мне попытаться приглядеться к названиям или датам, как они теряют фокус.<br/>
— Хотя бы какая страна? Потому что впервые мы встретились в Сеуле, это Южная Корея. Но скоро я возвращаюсь в Китай.<br/>
— Китай, — эхом повторил Сяо Чжань. — С учетом нашей последней встречи и ее антуража это больше похоже на правду. Я родился в… Чунцине, — округлил он глаза. — Я помню, где я родился. Чунцин! Определенно. А ты?<br/>
— В… Лояне. Но я буду жить не там. Да и неважно, где я буду жить. Скажи мне, где мы встретимся? Где ты сейчас?<br/>
— Я… не знаю, — прикусил губу Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— Хорошо, — не сдавался Ибо. — Когда в Сеуле мы собирались ехать завтракать, ты сказал, что знаешь какое-то круглосуточное место в центре. Ты вызывал туда такси. Что это за место? Может, мы сможем увидеться там? Или хотя бы оставить там контакты друг для друга. На кассе, например.<br/>
— Я… не помню, Ибо, прости, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, — все было как… во сне, — и уткнулся лицом в их сплетенные пальцы.<br/>
— Ну что ты, не извиняйся… — поспешил сказать Ибо, хотя был страшно расстроен.<br/>
Он сам не мог четко сформулировать, где будет жить в Китае. А ведь ему казалось, он потратил такую прорву времени, согласовывая детали своей будущей квартиры, что его адрес ему будет в страшных снах сниться. Вот он и снится, и как Ибо не может его вспомнить. И то, что они с Сяо Чжанем оба родились в Китае, не имело особого значения. Встретились же они почему-то в Сеуле. То есть, конечно, во сне, но во сне это точно был Сеул. И как с этим быть? Что если Ибо уедет, а Сяо Чжань останется здесь? То есть там, то есть где-то, где Ибо не сможет его отыскать. Хотя один только Китай был более чем масштабным полем для розысков.<br/>
— А ты? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — На какую тренировку мы должны были ехать? Чем ты занимаешься? Ты что-то говорил про гонки, но я не смог вспомнить какие. Любительские или основные чемпионаты? Формула-1, Наскар, Ле-Ман?<br/>
Ибо открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Это было проще простого, это же вся его жизнь, это… это…<br/>
— Да блядь, — прошипел Ибо. — Что за?.. Так не бывает. Твою же налево.<br/>
— Да хоть направо, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — Нам это, к сожалению, никак не поможет. И почему я не удивлен? Но, — добавил он спустя недолгое молчание, — мы все еще видимся. Пусть даже так.<br/>
— Не надо. Не говори мне снова, что выхода нет и выбирать не приходится. Это не моя схема. Меня не так воспитывали. Ты обещал искать меня, помнишь?<br/>
— Я помню, Ибо. Это единственное, что я не забывал. И я ищу тебя. Но я знаю, как ты выглядишь и как тебя зовут, только во сне. А в реальности — только то, что я чувствую к тебе и какие-то мелочи, вроде того, что ты чуть ниже, носишь сережки, пахнешь конфетами и постоянно на автомате облизываешь губы.<br/>
— Какое интересное наблюдение. Что-то мне никто раньше об этом не говорил. Может, это у меня только на тебя такая реакция. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.<br/>
— Ох, перестань, только не здесь, — смущенно опустил глаза Сяо Чжань, начиная краснеть.<br/>
А лицо спрятал опять в руку Ибо, где тот ощутил на коже его горячий выдох. И пусть тело Ибо все еще его не слушалось, оно определенно знало, чего хотело и в силу своей слабости не могло сейчас получить.<br/>
— А где? — проворчал Ибо. — Раз уж мы пока можем видеться только в таких странных обстоятельствах, давай хотя бы не будем ограничивать себя их странными рамками. Никакими рамками. И если бы не отходняк от лекарств и чертова капельница, которая мне явно нужна, я бы уже давно предложил тебе прилечь рядом. Но вот поцеловать меня ты можешь сам. Давай уже, целуй, хватит с моей рукой забавляться, и так уже волосы дыбом.<br/>
— Ибо… — с легким укором посмотрел Сяо Чжань, но все равно придвинулся, чтобы склониться над ним и невесомо погладить по щеке. — Я скучаю по тебе.<br/>
— Я тоже, — ответил Ибо, вглядываясь в его глаза, — очень скучаю. Надеюсь, ты существуешь.</p><p>Вот уж что-что, а как Ибо целовал его, и какой Сяо Чжань на вкус, и как Ибо все-таки тянул его на себя слабой рукой, после пробуждения он помнил прекрасно. А вот как Сяо Чжань в точности выглядит — уже нет. В сознании маячила только крошечная родинка под губой, мягкий излом брови да извечные смешки.<br/>
— Тянь-Тянь, ты опять хмурый, — поторомошил его при встрече Вэньхань и на всякий случай отскочил, чтобы избежать возможного тычка в плечо или под ребро.<br/>
Но того не последовало — Ибо как будто вовсе его не заметил.<br/>
— Еще больше, чем обычно, — озадаченно протянул Вэньхань. — Ты вообще в порядке?<br/>
— А?.. — опомнился Ибо. — Да, я в норме. Просто устал… наверное. Меня же за этим в отпуск и отправили. Вот высплюсь и всем вам покажу, кто тут красавчик.<br/>
— Может, все-таки в бар? — спросил Сонджу, кидая прицельный взгляд ему в глаза. — Не выпить, так хоть музыку послушать. Потанцевать, расслабиться. Тренер, конечно, за это по головке не погладит, а мы ему и не скажем.<br/>
Ибо не испытывал перед ним чувства вины и, если бы хотел — отказался. Но сердечко, глупое, понадеялось на какое-нибудь чудесное совпадение. И естественно обломалось. Ибо сбежал ото всех спустя жалкие пару часов, отговорившись головной болью и несуществующими делами. Бар был не тот, не то настроение, не то все.<br/>
Зато во сне…</p><p>Когда Сяо Чжань открыл Ибо, то сначала долго обалдело таращился на него, и глаза его с каждой секундой становились все больше и стекляннее. А потом сказал только одно слово:<br/>
— Пиздец.<br/>
Хотя до этого Ибо еще ни разу не слышал от него ни одного матного слова.<br/>
— Что, все так плохо? — наклонил голову Ибо.<br/>
— Очень, — подтвердил Сяо Чжань, — хуже некуда, Бо-ди. Я теперь не знаю как это развидеть.<br/>
Ибо опустил взгляд: на нем были шорты вполне приличной длины, белая рубашка навыпуск, не затянутый галстук в полоску, пиджак и гольфы с белыми найками. Такая себе среднестатистическая школьная форма для богатеньких. Разве что небесно-голубого цвета. Рюкзак на плече, а в руке скейт с нежно розовыми колесами. Ибо поднял глаза и хитро улыбнулся:<br/>
— То есть тебе нравится?<br/>
— Очень, — дергано закивал Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Было видно, что он сделал это не потому что хотел, а потому что само собой вырвалось.<br/>
— Так это же замечательно, — еще шире улыбнулся Ибо и сдул с глаз белую челку. — В кои-то веки никто из нас не лежит при смерти. И пусть я немного мелковат…<br/>
На этом моменте Сяо Чжань почему-то попытался закрыть дверь у него перед носом. Но Ибо успел подставить в щель ногу. Если бы не высокие кроссовки, было бы больно, а так только добавляло азарта.<br/>
— Нет, Чжань-гэ. Побег — это не наш метод. Ну, подумаешь, подросток. Это значит, что я выносливее и гибче. Неужели не интересно попробовать?<br/>
— Бо-ди, это плохая шутка. Не шути так. Вообще не шути. Уходи лучше. По-хорошему уходи.<br/>
— Не уйду, и даже не надейся. Я только пришел и соскучился. И открой уже эту чертову дверь! — толкнулся Ибо в нее плечом. — Иначе ты меня без ноги оставишь. А если ты и вправду собрался меня не пускать, то я обещаю, что останусь сверкать своими голыми коленками у тебя на пороге. И пусть меня заберут плохие дяди. Зато у гэгэ совесть будет чиста. Так, что ли? Ну гэгэ…<br/>
— Да чтоб тебя, Ибо, — простонал Сяо Чжань и отступил.<br/>
Поэтому Ибо, который опять толкнулся плечом в дверь, ввалился внутрь прямо к нему в руки с рюкзаком и скейтом.<br/>
— Привет, — медленно улыбнулся он и облизал губы: — Сладенькое заказывали?<br/>
— Охренеть, — булькнул Сяо Чжань и немного деревянными движениями отлепил его от себя. — Охренеть, — повторил он и, как сомнамбула, ушел в сторону кухни заваривать ромашковый чай.<br/>
Ибо пришел за ним уже без пиджака, галстука и с закатанными рукавами. Картина выходила еще более греховной с каждым новым штрихом.<br/>
— Чувствую себя извращенцем, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань, пока возился с кружками и заваркой, а Ибо жался к его спине, обнимая за пояс, и терся лицом об загривок.<br/>
— Я чувствую себя не меньшим извращенцем, когда в реальности дрочу на парня из сна, — проворчал Ибо. — Ты вообще существуешь?<br/>
— Ну я же помню наши предыдущие встречи. Значит, существую.<br/>
— Или мне снится, что ты помнишь, — возразил Ибо. — Как мне понять, что я все это не выдумал? Не придумал тебя?<br/>
— Я не знаю, Бо-ди. Полагаю, в рамках сна это непростая задача.<br/>
— Подстава. Кстати, сколько тебе здесь?<br/>
— Двадцать… три, наверное. Я еще студент.<br/>
— А мне семнадцать, и я школьник. Вот дела. Постой, я кое-что вспомнил — двадцать три вообще-то мне. В реальности.<br/>
— А мне двадцать девять.<br/>
— Сколько? — опешил Ибо. А следом выдохнул с восхищением: — Ого. То есть ты и в самом деле мой гэгэ? Звучит весело. Мне нравится.<br/>
— А мне вот не очень. Весело, в смысле. То есть невесело совсем. Бо-ди, прошу, не жмись. Это же ужас что такое. Я не справляюсь.<br/>
— Ну наконец-то. А то я уже замучался ждать, когда этот светлый час настанет. Если уж в реальности не судьба, давай хоть здесь наверстаем. Гэ-гэ, — прицельно выдохнул он на ухо Сяо Чжаню, — бросай свой чай к едрене фене и погнали проверять мою гибкость.<br/>
— И-бо, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— Не ебет, — припечатал Ибо, — погнали.</p><p>* 4 *</p><p>А вам когда-нибудь снились сны, от которых не хочется просыпаться? Не важно, нравится ли вам ваша реальность или нет. Вам снились такие сны?<br/>
Прежде Ибо казалось — даже если он не помнил этого точно, — что все у него в жизни складывается как надо. И в придачу к талантам, стараниям и упрямству удача тоже была на его стороне. А теперь он чувствовал себя обманутым.<br/>
— Не хочу просыпаться, — пробормотал он в грудь Сяо Чжаня, на которой устроился.<br/>
Его волосы были достаточно длинными для того, чтобы скрыть в этот момент его глаза. А в молодом теле, сейчас разнеженном и заласканном, хватало легкости и безрассудства, чтобы рядом со старшим позволить себе дуть губы с капризным «Гэгэ-э-э…».<br/>
— Ну, подумаешь, мелкий. Так я вырасту. А тут даже еще есть шанс повалять дурака в ближайшие пару лет.<br/>
— Бо-ди, ну ты чего? — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — У нас же есть настоящие жизни. Какие бы они ни были. Разве не странно отказываться от них в пользу сна?<br/>
И вроде, говорил аргументированно, а по голове все равно погладил как маленького. Или ему так понравились светлые волосы Ибо — он все время ненароком их касался, пропускал через пальцы и целовал в макушку и за краснеющим ухом.<br/>
— Да не помню я от чего отказываюсь, — буркнул Ибо. — А так как будто и не жалко. Зато я точно знаю, что не хочу расставаться с тобой. Зачем показывать мне тебя раз за разом, чтобы потом снова забрать? Что это за идиотская логика такая?<br/>
— Сложно сказать, диди. Может, мы чего-то не замечаем. Может, мы должны сделать из этого какие-то выводы…<br/>
— Какие? — зарычал Ибо. — Что у вселенной с ее магией херовое чувство юмора? Да к черту ее, Чжань-гэ! Не хочу просыпаться, — завыл он Сяо Чжаню в грудь, и тот обхватил его руками, крепко, как только мог.<br/>
Но, к сожалению, это не избавило Ибо от пробуждения.</p><p>В следующем сне Ибо знал о Сяо Чжане все: как в начальной школе тот дергал свою соседку по парте за косичку, какая кошка у него была и под каким углом дома падал свет из окна, как Сяо Чжань мечтал стать художником, как под завалами погибли его родители и сколько отказов он получил, прежде чем его перевели со стройки Стены на базу в Шанхае и принялись учить на пилота егеря. А еще Ибо знал, как заразительно Сяо Чжань улыбался. В отличие от Ибо — всегда, везде и вопреки обстоятельствам: на безбожно ранних пресных завтраках, после изматывающих дежурств, посреди тренировочного зала, одержав победу в спарринге, и на узкой койке в казарме, когда смотрел в глаза Ибо снизу вверх. Ибо знал все его мысли, потому что между напарниками по дрифту по-другому просто не бывает. А они вдобавок ко всему были еще и любовниками. И Ибо бы обязательно порадовался такому единению в любой другой ситуации, если бы они не стояли сейчас посреди осыпающейся искрами пилот-капсулы, пока их егерь медленно клонился на бок посреди залива, чтобы для начала встать на колено, но это только пока и ненадолго. Слишком сильно их потрепало, слишком близко был недобитый кайдзю и далеко — подмога.<br/>
— Ибо, — тяжело привалился к его плечу Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Вследствие повреждений из дрифта их выдернуло рывком, поэтому в голове у обоих еще путались воспоминания и мысли свои с чужими.<br/>
— Да, гэгэ, я здесь.<br/>
— Кажется, я видел такой фильм… — прошептал Сяо Чжань, утирая пот, текущий по лбу и вискам.<br/>
— В детстве он мне даже нравился. Но не то чтобы я мечтал в нем сняться. И уж тем более не хотел испытать на себе его реальную версию.<br/>
— Прости, что так вышло.<br/>
— Ох, прошу тебя, ты-то тут при чем? И я рад, что здесь не один. Хотя с тобой я бы охотнее провел время в более спокойной обстановке.<br/>
За разбитым стеклом раздался гул, и в темноте, которая без приборов ночного видения казалась до этого непроглядной, задвигалось что-то еще более темное.<br/>
— Мне страшно, Бо-ди. Я не готов увидеть, как кто-то из нас умирает. Пожалуйста…<br/>
— Нужно проснуться, — сказал Ибо твердо, хотя колени у самого дрожали. — Это ненастоящее. Никто не умрет, Чжань-гэ, я обещаю. Ты веришь мне?<br/>
— Д-да, — мелко закивал Сяо Чжань, или это его било мелкой дрожью.<br/>
Но Ибо было достаточно такого согласия. Он крепко поцеловал его, сплел их пальцы и потянул к краю, за которым выл соленый ветер и волна била в искореженный металл.<br/>
— Диди, чт…<br/>
— То, что мы видимся во снах, не всегда плохо. Ведь мы все еще видимся, ты сам говорил, помнишь? Лучше, чем ничего, если так подумать. А еще во сне нельзя умереть…<br/>
— Ибо, — простонал в ужасе Сяо Чжань.<br/>
И Ибо, как умел, ласково улыбнулся ему.<br/>
— Ты со мной? — спросил он.<br/>
Сяо Чжань прочитал это по его губам, потому что голос потонул в лязгах и грохоте вокруг.<br/>
— Конечно. Конечно я с тобой, — выдохнул он, в последний раз огладил взглядом по лицу и одновременно с Ибо сделал шаг за край.<br/>
Не долетев до вспененного гребня каких-то полметра, Ибо проснулся и рывком сел на постели.</p><p>Но этот сон оказался не самым плохим в череде их реальностей. Был другой, смысл которого Ибо понял только наутро. Этот сон случился за неделю до его отъезда, в период, когда Ибо уже буквально жил на чемоданах и с пинка закидывал в распахнутые коробки ту половину вещей, которую планировал увезти с собой, а не выбросить.</p><p>Когда кто-то с разбега запрыгнул Ибо на спину, у него чуть сердце не остановилось. Куда смотрела его охрана? И почему он вдруг оказался посреди аэропорта в Чанше один? Его же сожрут, если узнают.<br/>
— Я тебя узнал, — вслед за его мыслями протянул на ухо вкрадчивый голос. — Хотя и сам в шоке, как мне это удалось.<br/>
Однако различив напряжение Ибо и его зарождающуюся панику, владелец голоса вмиг стек с его спины и обошел кругом.<br/>
— Бо-ди? — с тревогой наклонил он голову. — Ты в порядке?<br/>
— К-кто вы? — выдавил Ибо с трудом, потому что зубы у него стучали, а воздух застрял в легких и упрямо не хотел двигаться ни на выдох, ни на вдох.<br/>
— Я? — удивился парень в безразмерном кардигане и хипстерских очках. — Сяо Чжань. А ты Ван Ибо. Я же ничего не путаю?<br/>
— Я не знаю вас. Если вы сталкер, то моя охрана неподалеку…<br/>
— Охрана? — переспросил незнакомец. — Сталкер? Бо-д… Лао Ван, вы вообще дышите? Вы неважно выглядите.<br/>
— Я… Я… — попытался выговорить Ибо, но в сознании все буквы со звуками смешались в единую уродливую кучу, кружилась голова, а в груди стучало так, словно Ибо выбросили из самолета без парашюта.<br/>
— Лао Ван, я возьму вас за руку, хорошо?<br/>
Ибо замотал головой и попытался отпрянуть. От недостатка кислорода перед глазами уже темнело. Но когда незнакомец все-таки поймал его за руку против воли, почему-то на секунду иррационально стало легче.<br/>
— Вы чувствуете прикосновение, лао Ван? Сосредоточьтесь на нем, это должно помочь. И дышите. Медленно, следом за моими движениями, — и он на пробу провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Ибо сначала в одну сторону, а потом обратно.<br/>
Чужие прикосновения словно жалили Ибо, он не любил их и старался избегать всеми возможными способами. Наверное, поэтому его внимание мгновенно прикипело к навязчивому вмешательству в личное пространство. И спустя с десяток таких поглаживаний и следующих за ними дрожащими вдохами и выдохами, мутная пелена в сознании Ибо начала неохотно отступать. А Ибо обнаружил себя сидящим на металлическом стуле в зале ожидания подальше от посторонних глаз, и незнакомец протягивал ему запечатанную бутылку воды.<br/>
— Я не беру подарки у незнакомцев, — огрызнулся Ибо, хотя в горле было сухо как в пустыне.<br/>
— Боишься, что отравлю? — поднял бровь парень, после чего тут же скрутил крышку и без колебаний отпил. — Так тебя устроит?<br/>
— Кто ты вообще такой? — зыркнул на него Ибо исподлобья, однако бутылку все-таки взял.<br/>
Трезвым умом он понимал, что если бы незнакомец хотел, то уже давно бы запихал беспомощного Ибо в неприметную тачку и ищи его потом. И то, что останется от Ибо, если он маньяк какой-нибудь.<br/>
— Меня зовут Сяо Чжань, — терпеливо повторил незнакомец. — Мы… встречались с тобой как-то. В детстве. Прости, я не подумал, что могу напугать тебя.<br/>
— Я не помню.<br/>
— Я уже понял. И еще раз прошу прощения. Наверное, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, оглядываясь неловко, — имеет смысл позвонить твоей охране, если ты в ней нуждаешься. Я могу подождать, пока они придут.<br/>
Ибо захлопал глазами, разом вспоминая и про то, что он восходящий азиатский айдол, и про то, что по какой-то нелепой случайности оказался в аэропорту один. И зашуршал по карманам в поисках телефона, но не нашел его.<br/>
— Ох, Бо-ди, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань и протянул ему свой.<br/>
А когда Ибо замер на мгновение, зацепившись взглядом за его рассеянную улыбку и крошечную родинку под ней, спросил мягко:<br/>
— Может, ну ее, эту охрану? И пойдем погуляем? Давно не виделись.<br/>
В груди Ибо шевельнулось какое-то смутное чувство — он как будто был готов согласиться. Но вместо этого довольно грубо выдохнул:<br/>
— Сдурел?<br/>
И прежде, чем проснулся, увидел, как в глазах Сяо Чжаня мелькнуло сожаление.</p><p>Ибо не узнал его. Не узнал Сяо Чжаня во сне. Поистине у вселенной было отвратительное чувство юмора. А что если Ибо и в реальности его не узнáет? Или уже не узнаёт, хотя тот ходит где-то поблизости, живет с ним в одном доме, берет кофе в той же кофейне на углу или сам ему этот кофе наливает? Ибо попытался припомнить баристу из кофейни, хоть какой-то намек на узнавание, но у него не вышло. За пределами трека и каких-то отдельных областей, которые его интересовали, он был страшно нелюбопытным. Или предпочитал удовлетворять свое любопытство в обход взаимодействия с людьми. Другими словами — уткнувшись в телефон.<br/>
В какой-то момент, доведенный до отчаяния этими мыслями, Ибо даже схватил куртку, чтобы выскочить до кофейни, и столкнулся в холле дома с Сонджу.<br/>
— А ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он, не замечая, как неприветливо это прозвучало.<br/>
— Проведать тебя зашел, — сунул Сонджу руки в карманы. — Что, нельзя?<br/>
— Тогда пошли за кофе, — пожал плечами Ибо. — У меня… закончился.<br/>
— Какой тебе кофе? Ты себя в зеркале видел? Ты вообще спал сегодня?<br/>
— Да лучше бы не спал, — буркнул Ибо. — Если не пойдешь, то здесь подожди, я один схожу.<br/>
Сонджу раздраженно цокнул, но все равно увязался за ним следом.<br/>
— Как сборы? — спросил он по дороге.<br/>
Ибо поморщился:<br/>
— Ты пришел меня проведать или на мозги капать? Я не в настроении в очередной раз обсуждать мой отъезд.<br/>
— А что в настроении обсуждать? Мотоциклы, гонки или гонки на мотоциклах.<br/>
— Смешно, — фыркнул Ибо. — Еще какие претензии?<br/>
Сонджу поджал губы, посмотрел в сторону и в итоге сказал:<br/>
— Ты так и уедешь?<br/>
— Как «так»?<br/>
— Не отказав мне прямо.<br/>
— Если ты так этого хочешь, то мой ответ — нет. Хотя я хочу заметить: ты никогда и ни о чем не спрашивал у меня напрямую.<br/>
— Как будто это было не очевидно.<br/>
— Нет, Сонджу, какие-то вещи нужно говорить словами. Потому что если ты их не говоришь, то выглядит так, словно ты не уверен или все не всерьез.<br/>
— Тянь-Тянь, не уезжай.<br/>
Ибо все-таки остановился, оборачиваясь к нему, а до этого почти бежал, как будто за ним фанатки гнались.<br/>
— Сонджу, мне незачем оставаться. Я не могу ответить на твои чувства. У меня… уже есть кое-кто, кто мне нравится.<br/>
Сонджу посмотрел на него без горечи в лице:<br/>
— Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливым.<br/>
— Все сложно.<br/>
— Это тот парень, которого ты искал? Ты нашел его?<br/>
— Не совсем. В этом вся и проблема, — пробормотал Ибо, сам не понимая, зачем продолжает этот разговор.<br/>
Но раньше — еще до того, как Сонджу начал вешаться на него не потому что любил тискать младшего по команде, а потому что теперь прятал за этим интерес совершенно другого толка — они были друзьями. Настоящими, которые рассказывали друг другу если не все, то очень многое. А потом невысказанное превратило их дружбу в какую-то ебанину.<br/>
— Тянь-Тянь, — криво усмехнулся Сонджу, — только не говори, что ты запал на парня, который тебе приснился. Фантазия у тебя, конечно, шик. Так меня еще не отшивали.<br/>
Ибо было больно оттого, как точно его шутка попала в брешь на привычном панцире. И оттого, что Ибо не поговорил с ним раньше. Ведь догадывался, все догадывались, но предпочитали зубоскалить, вместо того чтобы расставить все по своим местам.<br/>
— Пока, хён.<br/>
Спокойное выражение лица моментально стекло с Сонджу:<br/>
— На…совсем? Ибо…<br/>
— Нет, — тряхнул головой Ибо, — когда успокоишься, еще покатаем.<br/>
И протянул на прощание руку.</p><p>* 5 *</p><p>Накануне отъезда Ибо удалось встретиться с Сяо Чжанем еще один раз. Сяо Чжань сидел у воды, а Ибо пришел к нему через высокую траву, бамбуковый перелесок и пустынный пляж. Зная точно, что эта узкая спина, непривычно короткая стрижка, сизый объемный свитер и джинсовый комбинезон принадлежат гэгэ, и никак иначе. И вопреки мирной обстановке и отсутствию чужих глаз поблизости, кидаться друг друг на шею никто не спешил. Ибо просто сел на песок рядом и уронил на плечо Сяо Чжаню тяжелую от мыслей и сомнений голову, одновременно с этим накрывая его ладонь своей.<br/>
— У тебя все еще нет ответов на мои вопросы? — спросил он без надежды, и Сяо Чжань покачал головой.<br/>
— У меня есть другое… решение. Но я не знаю, как претворить его в жизнь.<br/>
— Оно мне уже не нравится. От одного только тона, которым ты это говоришь. Что, все? Закончилось терпение?<br/>
— Дело не в терпении. А в том, что чем дальше, тем больше боли это будет приносить. Я бы ушел из твоих снов сам добровольно и пока не поздно. Для твоего же спокойствия. Но меня никто не спрашивает.<br/>
— Будь добр, заботься о своем спокойствии, а мое не трогай, — огрызнулся Ибо.<br/>
— Бо-ди…<br/>
— Не надо, не говори мне, что правильно. Оно у нас, по-видимому, разное. Мое правильно хочет искать тебя до последнего даже на самом краю галактики. Мне просто нужен хотя бы малюсенький намек, где этот чертов край.<br/>
Сяо Чжань вздохнул и тихо сказал:<br/>
— Мое тоже. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты отказывался от чего-то реального в пользу того, что у нас…<br/>
— Но для меня это реально. Каждый раз. Где бы мы ни были и как бы ты ни выглядел. Прекрати, ладно? Не придумывай, почему я не должен хотеть тебя. Потому что я все равно хочу. И мне для этого не нужно поводов. Мы встречаемся, ты слышишь меня?<br/>
— То есть ты даже не спрашиваешь? Это ультиматум?<br/>
— Я просто взял все самое сложное на себя. А ты теперь только отдыхай и получай удовольствие. Видишь, я тоже забочусь о твоем спокойствии. Это заразно.<br/>
— Бо-ди, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань. — Что за ахинею ты несешь?<br/>
— Это от волнения, — буркнул Ибо, — что ты снова начнешь возражать и пытаться уйти.<br/>
— Не начну, — пообещал Сяо Чжань, — все равно я не могу уйти, ни гипотетически, никак, — и извернулся, добираясь до его губ, а потом и вовсе мягко опрокинул Ибо на песок.<br/>
— Секс в публичном месте? — спросил Ибо, нагло задирая бровь, со смехом и поощрением.<br/>
— Во-первых, это не секс. По крайней мере пока. И не называй это так, раз уж мы встречаемся. А во-вторых, я что-то не пойму, ты меня на слабо берешь?<br/>
— Если получится, я жаловаться не буду. И даже голосую всеми конечностями «за». Не сомневайся, ты все правильно услышал.<br/>
— Ты бы был поосторожнее. Так ведь можно и привыкнуть к отсутствию правил и последствий. И как бы потом не оплошать в реальности, когда мы все-таки встретимся.<br/>
— Мне нравится это твое «когда» вместо «если», — тихо сказал Ибо. — И когда это произойдет, я у всех на глазах возьму тебя за руку, так и знай. Ну, а дальше уже как разрешишь.<br/>
— Договорились, — согласился Сяо Чжань, наклоняясь к нему. — Буду ждать.</p><p>Ночь перед отлетом Ибо не спал вовсе. Ходил по опустевшей квартире, думал обо всем сразу, боялся и надеялся. Ложиться он даже не пытался — знал, что без толку. А после снотворного опасался не проснуться вовремя. Опоздать на самолет, и без того сломав себе весь мозг сомнениями лететь или нет, было, на его взгляд, полным провалом.<br/>
С ребятами и остальной командой он попрощался еще вчера днем и строго-настрого запретил кому бы то ни было приезжать в аэропорт или караулить у дома. Он даже время вылета им не сказал — с них бы сталось сделать по-своему. А Ибо не хотелось ни перед кем держать лицо. Ему уже вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как сесть в самолет, закрыть глаза и проснуться от всего происходящего с Чжань-гэ, вместе с которым ему было не страшно даже в самом дурном сне.<br/>
И когда он, измученный, все-таки заснул, ему приснилось, как Сяо Чжань идет к нему по проходу между креслами, удивленно поднимает брови и опускается на свободное место по соседству.<br/>
— Никогда такого не было и вот опять? — устало фыркнул Ибо, заваливаясь ему на плечо и прикрывая глаза, в которые словно песка насыпали.<br/>
— Ты как будто не рад меня видеть, — улыбнулся у него над ухом Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— Рад, конечно. Но последние сутки были… долгими, назовем это так. Так что я даже во сне чувствую себя как выжатый лимон. Как бы не заснуть ненароком.<br/>
— Поспи.<br/>
Ибо фыркнул, поглубже зарываясь носом в шею Сяо Чжаня и его запах. Так он чувствовал себя почти счастливым.<br/>
— Поспать во сне. Класс. Это как в фильме «Начало». Отличный каламбур, гэгэ. Только я не хочу тратить на это время. Ты ведь снишься мне не каждый раз, как я сплю.<br/>
— Сейчас это не главное. Тебе надо отдохнуть, ты бледный. Если не ради себя, то ради меня поспи. Я тебе даже колыбельную спою.<br/>
— Колыбельную? — пробормотал Ибо. — Это запрещенный прием. Но я согласен. Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы послушать, как Чжань-гэ поет.<br/>
Как он ни старался, его глаза упорно не желали открываться, а рядом с Сяо Чжанем было тепло и наконец-то спокойно.<br/>
— Только будь здесь, когда я проснусь, ладно?<br/>
— Ладно, — как-то самоуверенно пообещал Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Ибо ничего не оставалось, как поверить ему. Спать хотелось страшно. И он мгновенно провалился в сон, не расслышав ни полслова больше. Вот тебе и послушал, как гэгэ поет.<br/>
А проснулся оттого, что Сяо Чжань тихонько звал его по имени и по уже заведенной привычке невесомо целовал в макушку. Это было приятно, но мало. Ибо поерзал, вздохнул и подставил ему губы. Но получил лишь короткое мимолетное прикосновение и с легким возмущением приоткрыл один глаз:<br/>
— Что такое? Почему мой поцелуйный бог сегодня так скуп? Из-за того, что я ему все плечо отлежал и вообще зря потратил этот чудесный спокойный сон на… сон, а не на прелюбодеяния в туалете? Зато я выспался и готов все отработать и возместить. Мы же еще не прилетели. То есть не проснулись.<br/>
— Бо-ди, — Сяо Чжань мягко поймал его ладонь у себя на бедре и погладил, но тоже более чем целомудренно.<br/>
Ну хоть не отбросил от себя, как гадюку какую-то. Хотя Ибо все равно напрягся и проснулся окончательно.<br/>
— Что? — выпрямился он на своем месте, разворачиваясь к Сяо Чжаню. — Что не так?<br/>
— Все так, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — Очень даже. Но мы с тобой договаривались, что остальное будет, как я разрешу.<br/>
— Не понял. Когда?<br/>
Вместо ответа на его вопрос Сяо Чжань почему-то сказал:<br/>
— В Сеуле я был в командировке по поводу одного из проектов нашей фирмы. Я работаю в архитектурном бюро. Мы участвуем в конкурсе на новый корпус для музея искусств Лиум.<br/>
— И где у вас офис?<br/>
— Головной — в Пекине. <br/>
— А адрес ты помнишь? Хотя бы район.<br/>
— Помню, — глядя ему в глаза, сказал Сяо Чжань. — А ты помнишь, в каких гонках участвуешь?<br/>
От догадки у Ибо перехватило дыхание.<br/>
— А… А как так? И… И что если я потом все равно проснусь и не вспомню того, что ты мне сейчас рассказал?<br/>
— Наверное, такая вероятность есть. Но давай надеяться на лучшее.<br/>
Ибо смотрел на него молча, не отводя глаза и почти не мигая. А когда Сяо Чжань снова погладил его по руке, которая по-прежнему лежала у него на бедре, растерянно выдавил:<br/>
— Ну вот, а я рассчитывал затащить тебя в туалет. Клуб высокой мили и тому подобное. Такая фантазия обломалась.<br/>
Сяо Чжань от изумления открыл рот:<br/>
— Ты не доволен, лао Ван? А кто ныл, что хочет по-обычному и без длинных волос, и как у простых смертных?<br/>
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — сказал Ибо с невозмутимым лицом, но с глубины его зрачков полыхали ведьмовские костры, — только как у простых смертных у нас все равно не выйдет. Мы во сне познакомились, але. У нас первый раз был во сне. И все остальные тоже. Ты меня малолетнего девственности лишил во второй раз.<br/>
— Спасибо, что напомнил, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань вымученно. — Стыдно до сих пор.<br/>
— В смысле стыдно? Классно же было, здорово, охуенно. Кто бы узнал, обзавидовался бы. Но мы никому не расскажем, — ревниво сверкнул Ибо глазами. — Я ни о чем не жалею. И ты не жалей.<br/>
Он наклонился к уху Сяо Чжаня, и выглядело это вполне невинно, если не брать в расчет того, что он произнес доверительным шепотом:<br/>
— А если найдем что-то похожее на ту форму, но только моего нынешнего размера, можем повторить. А, хочешь, наденем ее на тебя?<br/>
— Ибо, — простонал мгновенно вспыхнувший Сяо Чжань.<br/>
— Ну что? Это я так надеюсь на лучшее. Ты же сам сказал…<br/>
 А потом Ибо, видимо, вспомнил, по какому поводу Сяо Чжань говорил это, и ухмылка стекла с его губ, пока он с новым усердием вцепился в ладонь Сяо Чжаня, как будто боялся, что тот опять исчезнет:<br/>
— Расскажи еще что-нибудь. Как ты тут оказался? Просто взял и купил билеты на тот же самолет на соседнее кресло? Так же не бывает. Это сон, гэгэ…<br/>
— Вообще-то изначально я купил билет на другой самолет, — смущенно признался Сяо Чжань. — Но в аэропорту на меня накатили сомнения, что я зря улетаю, потому что ты все еще здесь. И в итоге я опоздал на свой рейс. Пришлось менять билет, и фактически меня просто сажали на свободное место. Стюардесса так и сказала: «Выберите свое место сами». Я, признаться, слегка опешил, когда увидел тебя. И поначалу тоже подумал, что заснул где-то…<br/>
— Чертова чертовщина, — пробормотал Ибо и, воровато оглянувшись, коротко клюнул его в губы.<br/>
Вернее, он намеревался сделать это коротко и незаметно, но, уже прижавшись губами, с шумом выдохнул и стремительно облизал и укусил все, до чего успел дотянуться.<br/>
— Так, — отпрянул он, потому что Сяо Чжань со своим «разрешу — не разрешу» тоже изрядно просчитался — функция благоразумия просто не сработала, — и сейчас осоловело хлопал глазами в попытке отдышаться. — Тебя дома кто-то ждет?<br/>
— Кошка. Точнее она у соседа. Надо забрать.<br/>
— Хорошо. Тогда сначала к соседу.<br/>
— Что значит «сначала»?<br/>
— Потому что потом вы с кошкой едете ко мне. Я не планирую выпускать тебя из вида, пока мы точно не выясним, что это не сон.<br/>
На лице Сяо Чжаня отразилось сразу множество вопросов. Ибо сам обалдел, как он смог их все разобрать: «И как долго ты собираешься это выяснять?», «А как выяснять?», «А после — выпускать планируешь?».<br/>
Но сказал Сяо Чжань совсем другое:<br/>
— Ты же летишь в новую квартиру.<br/>
— И что? — набычился Ибо. — Да, там сейчас слегка разгром и куча коробок… Зато там есть я, — выдвинул он главный аргумент.<br/>
— Я это к тому, что мы можем поехать ко мне. Отдохнешь, отоспишься, выяснишь. А потом уже поедешь разбирать свою кучу.<br/>
— Устраивает, — почти замурлыкал Ибо, разулыбавшись и потираясь носом о плечо Сяо Чжаня. Рядом с ним Ибо чувствовал себя каким-то ребенком, которому было позволено все и сразу: — А можно не уезжать? Хочу выяснять как можно дольше и со всей тщательностью.<br/>
— Зависит от количества твоих коробок и поместятся ли они в моей квартире.<br/>
— Ради такого случая я готов их сам облить бензином и поджечь. По сути мне нужно место только в твоем сердце. И еще немного на парковке. Для мотоцикла.<br/>
— Для чего-о?<br/>
— Гонки, — нежно подсказал Ибо. — Я езжу на мотоцикле. И ты никогда не догадаешься, какая цифра изображена у меня на шлеме.<br/>
— Какая? — хрипло спросил Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Ибо зажмурился от удовольствия и пообещал ему в шею:<br/>
— Никуда не уходи, и в следующем году я перерисую ее на тридцать.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда на интервью после первого заезда в составе команды Китая молоденькая журналистка — с придыханием в микрофон от восторга — задает Ибо вопрос: «Рад ли он вернуться на родину?» — тот широко улыбается. На другом конце Азии у Вэньханя, который видит это, из палочек падает кусок курицы. Сонджу ненадолго отрывается от телефона на звук, но тут же утыкается в него снова. Сынён и Исюань переглядываются, но у них нет никаких догадок по поводу таких перемен в младшеньком.<br/>
— Очень, — говорит Ибо. — Я наконец обрел то, чего мне не хватало. Здесь мое сердце. Теперь я чувствую себя целым.<br/>
— Диди, — задушено бормочет Сяо Чжань, который тоже смотрит прямую трансляцию, а в данный момент готовит им праздничный ужин, и трет глаза.<br/>
Они с Ибо все еще видят общие сны. Хотя сейчас уже не так часто, как раньше. В этих снах в их распоряжении множество миров, эпох, космос, мифы и сверхспособности. Но их любимый — самый обычный, с домом и кошкой, который стал для них реальностью и который они ни за что бы не променяли ни на какие прочие чудеса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>